game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodbrothers/Modes
Bloodbrothers features 3 primary game modes at launch. Throughout the game's life cycle, new modes are added regularly as timed events. Each game mode has it's own distinct maps. Convoy Convoy, also referred to as Escort, is an assymetrical player versus player gamemode. Overview Offense has to escort a hacking drone into the enemy territory. Defense is tasked with defending their base and the Sentinel towers. Sentinels are high power, close range arc turrets that fire at Offense when they are in range. Offense has to escort the drones in range of the Sentinel, after which the Sentinel will only attack the drone and can be damaged by Offense. Drones only move when allies are close to it and no enemies are around. Defense has to destroy the drone, either before or when in range of the Sentinel, or stall until time runs out. They can damage it with basic attacks and certain abilities, and Sentinels also damage a drone. If Offense destroys a Sentinel, another Sentinel becomes active further into the map, which has the same rules, and gives them additional time. The same cycle then repeats once more with a third Sentinel. After the third Sentinel is destroyed, Offense has to escort the drone to the enemies base, which will grant them victory. Destroyed Sentinels become checkpoints. Drones infinitely respawn at the last checkpoint when destroyed. The game goes in overtime when time runs out but the drone is contested. If both team manage to get the drone into the base, they both get an additional run with less time. Maps Hijack Hijack, also known as HackBall, is a symmetrical player versus player game mode. Overview Two teams fight over a Datapad (also referred to as the Ball) that spawns in the centre of the map. The first player to pick up the datapad becomes the runner. The runner can pass the datapad within distance to teammates in sight through an action button, who become the runner when in possession of the datapad. By killing the runner, the datapad is dropped and can be picked up again by anyone in the playing field. The team in possession needs to capture a point in the enemies’ base, but the person carrying the datapad is the only one who can start the capture of the point by delivering the datapad on the point. After that, the teams change into Offense and Defense. Offense can capture the point as long as the uplink holds, while Defense can counter-capture to destroy the uplink. If the uplink is destroyed, both teams return to neutral and the ball respawns in the center of the map. First team to fully capture the point within the time limit wins. If the time limit is reached, the team who managed to cross the most checkpoints on the point wins. A checkpoint is obtained after capturing a quarter of the point, after which it cannot drop below that. If that is also a draw, the game goes into extratime. If that also doesn't conclude in a victory, it goes into overtime with the first able to touchdown wins. If the ball is left alone for 15 seconds, the game draws. Maps Siege Siege, also referred to as Capture, is a symmetrical player versus player mode. Overview Two teams fight over control of a capture point in the middle of the map. The point can be captured by standing on it, with the capture rate increasing the more players are on the point, up to a maximum rate at 3 players of the same team. If there's a player from the other team on the point, the point is contested and cannot be captured. Both teams use the same capture point, meaning that if the enemies where halfway through capturing the point, they first need to reset the point to zero by capturing before they can start capturing it for themselves. The team that captures the point first gains a point and becomes the Offensive team, while the other team the Defensive team. Within a time limit, Offense needs to capture a point near the Defense's base, while Defense needs to hold the point. If Offense captures it, they gain a bonus point. If Defense holds it succesfully, the map resets and the Offense remains with only 1 point from the round. When the map resets, both teams become neutral again and fight over the point in the middle. The first team with 5 points wins. If the lime limit is reached before a team has obtained 5 points, the team with most points at that moment wins. If the teams are drawed, the game goes in overtime. If the game is in overtime while in phase 2, the Offense team gets a final chance to capture the point to win. If the game is still drawed or in overtime while in phase 1, the team who captures the first point first wins. If both teams don't manage that within 1.30 minutes, the game draws. Maps Firewall Firewall, also referred to as King of the Hill '''or '''KotH, is an assymmetrical player versus player mode. Overview Two teams contest for locations around the map, one Offense and one Defense. Throughout the match, a viral hack will affect certain points on the map, creating weak spots that Defense has to defend from Offense. Each round is indicated with a message: “Alert, Firewall is down. Detecting breach… standing by.” After that, the objective will be revealed with the message: “Breach detected.” and both teams are tasked to go to that objective. There are 3 types of objectives. The first is a point for Offense to capture, while Defense has to protect it while the timer lasts. The second is for Offense to destroy a Sentinel, which is deactivated during the round, while Defense has to protect it. The third is data point which Offense has to plant and protect from Defense, who have to counter-capture the point to destroy the data point. After each round, intermission will occur, during which nobody can respawn, but everyone can reposition. The first team with 5 points win. After having won 2 points as either Offense or Defense, the teams swap in their roles. This means that there are essentially best-of-3s until there's a team with 5 points. If the score is 5-4, the team behind will get another chance as the role they've 1 round less played as. If they manage to even the score, a final neutral round will occur, where both teams will fight over a single point in the map. If the time limit is reached before one captures the point, the game is drawed. Maps